Kataang Raiders: How Much You Mean to Me
by 80schica
Summary: KATAANG RAIDERS Aang tells Katara that he would give up all the cosmic energy in the universe for her, which leads to him revealing how he mastered the avatar state. KATAANG lots of fluff R


The sun was setting on the ocean's horizon, as the avatar held his girlfriend in his arms and they watched the beautiful scene unfold. The love birds were on top of a cliff somewhere in the eastern earth kingdom that looks over the water. The air bender and the water bender snuggled close, taking in the landscape.

"This is gorgeous," Katara sighed.

"Eh, I guess so," Aang stated with a shrug. Katara sat upright.

"You guess so? How could this not fill you with wonder? It's so stunning! How could you be unfazed?" Katara questioned.

"Well, it _would_ be pretty if I were here alone. But no matter how stunning it is, it looks average when the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world is in its presence," Aang stated. His line was really cheesy, but despite that, it earned him a soft, yet tender, kiss on the cheek from his favorite water bender.

"Oh, Aang, stop it. You're too good to me."

The air bender cupped the water bender's face in one of his strong hands. "Nothing is too good for you. I would give up all the cosmic energy in the universe for you," Aang said. This made Katara giggle.

"Oh please, Aang, you can be so over dramatic sometimes," Katara said, though she said it with a big smile on her face. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away much too quickly for the avatar's liking, but any time she pulled away it was too soon. Aang could spend an eternity kissing Katara.

"But I'm not being over dramatic; I really did pick you over one of the most powerful weapons ever to be in existence," Aang said truthfully.

"Oh, and what might that 'weapon' be?" Katara asked in a flirty tone.

"The avatar state," Aang declared. This was fresh news to Katara.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, wanting answers.

"Well, remember when I went to the Eastern Air Temple to master the avatar state? In order to open my eighth chakra, the Thought Chakra, I had to let go of my earthly attachment. And, well you attach me to this world. Sure, I fought the fire lord because it was my job and avatar duty, but I also did it because I wanted to make the world a better place for you. When it was time for me to let go of my attachment, I just couldn't. I left the eastern air temple and came to rescue you because I had a vision that you were in danger. You're safety was more important than the avatar state," Aang admitted to his girlfriend.

"But you did go into the avatar state when we faced Azula, Zuko, and the Dai Li. So you gave me up?" Katara asked. She was in shock with the whole story and felt incredibly loved because of Aang's sacrifices for her, but she could not manage to mask her disappointment on her last word. Aang gave her up? What did that even mean?

"Well, to be completely honest, I did 'let you go.' But hear me out, that was only because we were so incredibly outnumbered and I feared without the avatar state, you would have died. So it wouldn't have mattered that I didn't give you up in the name of love if you were dead. Then, when Azula shot me in the back and blocked my last chakra, there was no point in me giving up my earthly attachment anymore. The second I woke up after you saved me, you were my earthly attachment again, my anchor to this world," Aang said. Katara could not with hold her smile. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"But what about when you used the avatar state against Ozai? Didn't you have to give me up then?" Katara asked.

"Well, I guess not. I loved you with every ounce of my being as I battled Ozai. I don't even really understand what happened during that battle. It's still a mystery to me. But from that, I learned that I don't have to give up my love for you for the avatar state," Aang said. Katara and Aang no longer knew what to say. They just stared deeply into one another's eyes, as they shared a wordless moment. Katara broke the gaze first, when she got the urge to kiss the avatar, which she did. They shared a long, passionate kiss, which left them both a little weak in the knees. Katara was the first to pull away, but she stayed about two inches away from his face.

She stared into his gray orbs as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Aang replied with a smile.

"And now I know how much," Katara said with a giggle. They both laughed until Katara's girlish giggle was snuffed out when Aang placed his lips on Katara's.

"You deserve a medal," Katara stated randomly.

"For…?" Aang asked quizzically.

"For having the most chivalry," Katara said happily. They both chuckled.

"Well you deserve many awards," Aang said.

"For…?" Katara repeated.

"Beauty, brains, bending, the list goes on and on. I can't tell you everything or we would be here for an eternity, and to be honest, I'd rather hold you for an eternity than force you to listen to my ramble," Aang said. The suave monk always knew the right thing to say to make Katara's heart flutter with delight.

"Really, well I'd rather kiss you for an eternity," Katara said with a fiery look in her sapphire eyes. She puckered up and kissed him with passion for what seemed to be forever. The two floated in their own little bubble as they soared to heights that only true love could bring.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
